Allusions
References to the outside world made in every episode of 1visualFXguy. TV Shows *The Muppet Show *Sesame Street *The Big Bang Theory *Family Guy *The Simpsons *Bob's Burgers *SpongeBob *Phineas and Ferb *Dora the Explorer *Blue's Clues *Pokemon *Bump in the Night *The Big Comfy Couch *Barney *Boohbah *Oobi *Monty Python *American Dad *Regular Show *Gravity Falls *Whose Line Is It Anyway? *Robot Chicken *Beavis and Butthead *Icarly *Duck Dynasty *Lilo & Stitch *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Looney Tunes *The Quest * Teletubbies * Arthur * Tiny Toons * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Danny Phantom * Rainbow * Smurfs * ALF * Zoey 101 * Victorious * Sam & Cat * Pinky and the Brain * The Flintstones * Clarence * Dog With A Blog * Fraggle Rock * Tom & Jerry * Peanuts * Kim Possible * Bob The Builder * CatDog * Gotham * Uncle Grandpa * Powerpuff Girls * Cyberchase * Batman * Bill Nye The Science Guy * Wallace & Gromit * AwesomenessTV * Between the Lions * Thomas the Tank Engine * MythBusters * Farscape * Jeff Dunham * Digimon * Yugioh * Veggietales * Lassie * The Banana Splits * Plaza Sesamo * Schoolhouse Rock * AAAAHHH! Real Monsters * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * The Last Man on Earth * The Wotwots * Ben 10 * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers * The Fairly Oddparents * Mickey Mouse * Family Feud * Powerpuff Girls * The Cleveland Show * My Little Pony * Hip Hop Harry * Johnny & The Sprites * Jackass * Mustard Pancakes * Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop * Peep & The Big Wide World * The Wiggles * The Slow Norris * Incredible Crew * Zoboomafoo * Hoobs * Purple & Brown * Star vs. Forces of Evil * Blue Collar Comedy * Happy Tree Friends * The Magic Schoolbus * The Wild Thornberries * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Berenstein Bears * Care Bears * Bear In The Big Blue House * Casper the Friendly Ghost * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Adventure Time * Hello Kitty Movies *Star Wars *Lord of the Rings *The Hobbit *Maleficent *Hercules *The Wizard of Oz *Planet of the Apes *Rio *Ice Age *Toy Story * Frozen * Big Hero 6 * Aladdin * Finding Nemo * The Lion King * The Dark Crystal * Wayne's World * Wall-E * Despicable Me * The Never Ending Story * Alice In Wonderland * Sleeping Beauty * The Little Mermaid * Shrek * Wreck-It-Ralph * Harry Potter * Igor * Bolt * The Tale of Desperauxx * Forrest Gump * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer * Olive the Other Reindeer * E.T. * Austin Powers * Mulan * Open Season * Labyrinth * Little Rascals * Home * Ted * Monsters vs. Aliens * Madagascar * Kung Fu Panda * Muppet Treasure Island * Pirates of the Carribean * Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory * Rango * Benny & Joon * The Waterhorse * Puss In Boots * The Avengers * Thor Books *Garfield *Dragon Ball Z *Captain Underpants *Spy vs. Spy *The Cat In The Hat *The Grinch *Diary Of A Wimpy Kid *Dr. Seuss *Where The Wild Things Are *Peter Pan *Horton Hears a Who *To Kill A Mockingbird *The Lorax *Jumanji Internet Properties *Asdfmovie *Annoying Orange *Fred *2MattTV *Keyboard Cat *YouTube Poop *Animutation *Doge *Brightcarnage *Boo the Dog *Epic Rap Battles of History * Don't Hug Me I'm Scared * Neopets * Fate Mods * Petropolis Productions * Subeta Video Games *Mario *Sonic *Metal Gear *Donkey Kong *Legend of Zelda *Fate *Warioware *Smash Bros. *Angry Birds * Spore * Xenoblade * Little Big Planet * Duck Hunt * Pac-Man * Blasterball * Spyro the Dragon * Crash Bandicoot * Ratchet & Clank * Uncharted * Sly Cooper * Minecraft * Earthbound Celebrities *John Mellencamp *Elvis Presley *Alice Cooper *Colin Mochrie *Wayne Brady *Ryan Stiles *Drew Carey *The Beatles *Eddie Vedder *Montgomery Gentry *Brian Regan *Kristin Chenoweth *Steve Irwin *Chuck Norris *Taylor Swift *Adam Sandler *Justin Timberlake *Jimmy Fallon History *George Washington *Abraham Lincoln *Thomas Jefferson *The Civil War *Benjamin Franklin *Jesus *Barack Obama *George W. Bush *The Civil War *Jim Henson *Walt Disney *Adolf Hitler